


Just improbable

by bansheehime



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Dancing, Disability, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheehime/pseuds/bansheehime
Summary: Why do you always keep to yourself? Won't you talk to anyone? When will you expand your world? It took them time to answer these questions, but they answered them together. There was no way that they could stay in their own worlds forever, they at least had to share with each other... bit by bit... Unbeated KaoruxOCxHikaru (vote on my fanfiction.net profile for your preferred pairing) Slow updates
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Miss Sunflower

**Sooo, I've been wanting to write for this fandom for a long time! I've always been a huge fan of Ouran, so I'm hoping to do it justice! Let me know how you enjoyed the chapter and if you would be willing to read more soon :D  
This story has no beta at the moment, but I'm open to anyone who would like to do some proofreading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miss Sunflower**

"No! No! No!" the shout broke clearly through the delicate music playing in the dance studio, making her break her pose and stumble. She directed her blank gaze at the slight woman next to the stereo system. The lady in question was short, even shorter than the girl she had just shouted at, dressed in a black getup that showed off her clearly former dancer body. However, the cane which she held in her right hand, leaning onto it heavily, immediately told everyone that she had no more choreographies in her slight form. Just pain when she attempted a pirouette. "I feel nothing when I look at you, Seo-yeon. Absolutely nothing!" The cane tip slammed against the hardwood floor with the last word, emphasizing it.

"What do you mean, Seonsaengnim?" The petite girl in the middle of the dance floor asked in a soft tone.

"You are _empty_!" the older woman shouted again, her cane slamming onto the hardwood. "Stop dancing! Stop thinking about dancing! Start becoming!" When the woman saw the teen's eyes still showing confusion, she slammed the tip of her cane against the floor yet again. "You aren't Seo-yeon anymore when you're on the stage." Her voice lowered in volume and her eyes softened. "You mustn't be the dancer thinking of the next step, you must _become_ the character you are portraying." There was a short silence which seemed to buzz with tension. "Who are you trying to portray?"

"Cinderella."

"And what is she feeling at the moment?"

"Anguish over her step-sisters' torment."

"Then! Why is there none of it?!" The teen cringed at the sheer volume of the yell, combined with the familiar smack of the cane against hardwood. "It's a pity. You could be a great dancer, Seo-yeon. One of the best." Her teacher shook her head. "But all you do is dance with precision. It's perfect, but there's nothing behind it. You are empty." With that, the teacher threw her hands up in exasperation and, picking up her bag and shawl, limped towards the exit of the studio. "I have taught you all I could. The rest is up to you."

The door slammed, leaving the teenage girl standing completely alone in the silent room. The air didn't have that tension from before, though. It was empty. Like her. The teen let out a sigh and walked to the bench, pulling a light cardigan and sweatpants over her leotard. She didn't have the heart to go to the dressing room to properly change. After letting her hair loose, to cascade down to the small of her back, she quickly changed her shoes and grabbed her bag, stuffing the ballet slippers into it as she was leaving. She didn't spare any more of her time to the dance studio as she simply turned the lights off and closed the door. There was nothing else there for her.

* * *

The bitter memory of her teacher's disappointment vanished from her mind in the following month, though. She found herself on a plane heading to Japan, all of her belongings packed into two suitcases. Everything had changed in that past month. Her life had been singlehandedly turned upside down by a simple piece of paper. There, in that document, her granduncle had left her everything he owned. That decision of the elderly man had shocked the whole family. After all, the only thing which she shared with him was their last name, Hara, through the paternal side of the family. She had met him a few times in her life, she could recall. He hadn't been a very nice man, from what her memory told her.

His words had always been curt and to the point. He had always held onto his possessions as if he would be buried with them, like an old Pharaoh of some sort. Yet, she could also recall that he had played games with her when she had been younger. Hide and seek, where he would jump out and scare her, had been his favorite. But, she hadn't had an inkling about just how much he had valued her. Until that day, that was.

The reading of Hara Junichiro's will had been a huge family affair. People had flown in from all across the world to hear whom the prestigious restaurant chain would be handed down to. Granduncle Hara had had two daughters and a son. Logically, his fortune was expected to go to them. However, the rest of the family was hoping to at least get a small piece of the humongous profits that the infamous business had amassed in the past fifty years. Yet, all the cousins and aunts and uncles, along with her own parents, were shocked when small pieces of the fortune were handed to the granduncle's children, followed by her name being listed as the next CEO of Hara.

This whole ordeal had her right where she was at that very moment – on a plane bound for Japan. After all, a CEO must be available at all times at the office. The only comfort she had at that moment was the fact that her granduncle hadn't left her all alone in the unfamiliar business. A panel of trusted associates, heads of their own departments and regions, had been set up to help her run the restaurant chain. Due to her being just fifteen, all the legal papers would be signed by the CFO, Amai Toki, until she was of age. Even that small comfort didn't help her current predicament.

The teenage girl had a book in her hands, running her fingers across the letters of various Japanese names meant for girls. She had decided, if she was to run a Japanese company, live in Japan and become the heir that her granduncle had envisioned, she would do it fully. From that day on, she would adopt a proper, Japanese given name, instead of her Korean one. As the pilot's voice came across the loudspeakers, her fingers settled on the letters she was satisfied with. Hara Himawari. Yes, that would be perfect. Hara Seo-yeon was to become Hara Himawari as soon as the consent forms for the legal alias were through.

* * *

"Will you need a guide throughout your school day?" The man who was taking her up the numerous steps at the academy compound asked. He had a rather nice tone of voice, deep, but not too much so. Himawari would estimate him to be in his late forties, a little underweight, from the sound of his steps.

"Perhaps some guidance in the first few days," she supplied as they turned a corner. "I found my way around my middle school without too much trouble after the first week."

"Alright, we will assign you a student companion who can give you a hand," the man stopped, the sound of a door opening breaking the silence and echoing off the walls to the right. "It will be a good way to introduce you to academy life, as well. I'm under the impression that you aren't accustomed to luxurious schooling?" Himawari's hand on his shoulder led the way into the classroom.

"That would be perfect. I haven't been a member of the high society for a long time, I just inherited the company which allows me to attend this school." Himawari could tell that they were in a smaller space by the echo. It was more muted. Her cane hit the edge of something right in front of her.

"This will be your classroom, 1-A," the man led her up a small step and then guided her hand to a flat surface. "This is the teacher's desk. There are twenty-four student seats here, positioned in four rows of six. You may choose any you wish at this point, and we will keep that seat reserved for you throughout the semester, so you won't have any trouble."

"That would be a lot of help." Himawari tentatively went down the step, letting her cane lead the way forward. She followed the closest row of desks and chairs towards the back, counting how many her hand slid over. Finally, she stopped in front of one which felt somehow right. "Would this one be alright?"

"Absolutely." There was a moment of tapping as the man entered the information into his tablet. "Hara Himawari, wall row, seat four." She could tell by the tone of his voice that he had a polite smile on his face. "You will be able to find it without too much trouble on your own?"

"I will if there is a sign in front of the classroom or if you could count how many doors there is to this one from the staircase?" She politely replied, walking back towards the teacher's desk and then finding the door on her own.

"I see that you are already familiarizing yourself with the classroom." Himawari tossed him a quick grin over her shoulder. "This is the fifth door from the staircase to your right. Are there any other rooms with which you wish to be familiarized before we end our tour at the guidance office?"

"Is there a dance studio here?"

"Yes, on the third floor." The man was next to her again. Her hand found his shoulder and he led her back towards the staircase, going further up. "You take dance classes?"

"I'm a dancer."

"Oh, that is a very nice hobby." Himawari didn't get the chance to correct him, as a set of footsteps stole her guide's attention. "Yonamine-sama," he greeted. "I trust that you are finding everything to your liking?"

"Yes, Kurasawa-san." It was a girl. Her voice had a nice, melodic tone to it and it seemed just the perfect amount of breathy. "And this is?"

"Oh, isn't this perfect?" Kurasawa smiled and then introduced. "Yonamine Aimi, this is Hara Himawari, your classmate in 1-A. She just moved here." Himawari offered a polite bow in the direction of the girl's voice.

"Hara-san, welcome to Japan." The girl greeted.

"Thank you, and please, Himawari."

"Just Aimi as well, then, if you would." There was a small giggle. "Oh, are you blind?"

"As a bat." Both girls giggled, making Kurasawa cough to get their attention.

"Then, Yonamine-sama, would you like to guide Hara-sama to the dance studio and finish touring with her?" He offered, much to the both girls' delight.

"That would be perfect, thank you Kurasawa-san!" Aimi's hand grasped Himawari's and the girl pulled her away from her guide. "So, how will you find your way around the school? Are you going to have one of those interpreters?"

"No," Himawari shook her head. "I don't need any help after a week or so. Except, I might have to smack a few feet with my cane." Aimi giggled at that, making the other girl smile. There was a sound of footsteps ahead of them and Himawari's new acquaintance greeted them.

"Good morning!" The footsteps split, going on both sides of them. Himawari gave a small bow in both directions, hoping that she wasn't offending anyone due to their lack of response. The footsteps slowly passed them, going down the stairs. "Oooh, how peculiar, they're twins! Pretty cute ones, too!"

"Ah, that explains the similarity in their gait." Himawari nodded. "Maybe we will be in the same class with them…" Aimi hummed, pulling her along.

"Oh, this is just perfect! I was a bit anxious to go to a school so far away from home, where I don't know anyone from my middle school, but this way I already have a friend!" Himawari could tell that she would like Aimi immediately. The girl smelled like roses and she felt around her height, by the pull of their hands and the source of her voice. Besides, Himawari had always thought that people who talked a lot were generally likable. It suited her own personality, which wasn't as talkative among strangers.

"I'm glad that I won't be starting school in completely unfamiliar waters, as well." Aimi pulled her to the left this time, around a corner and then to the first door on the same side of the wall. "Which middle school did you attend?"

"I went to the South Girl's Academy for the Talented. Mostly it's called Saino Middle in our circles, for convenience. It's very well-known." Aimi stopped letting go of Himawari's hand. "This is the studio here." Himawari tapped her cane on the floor, feeling it. It seemed to have marley rolls of supreme quality spread across it, making it the perfect dancing surface for all types of movement.

"Can you tell me what is where from where we are standing?"

"Oh, right," Aimi laughed. "I forgot that you were blind, silly me! There is a mirror on the wall to the left and a bench right in front of you, against the wall." Her voice told Himawari that she had moved to face the other side. "Behind you there is one of those wooden bars, going across the whole wall, and there is a stereo system right next to the entrance, to the left." After a short silence where Himawari started walking around, Aimi asked tentatively. "Does that description work?"

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you."

"Oh, good." Aimi let out a breath of relief and then giggled. "For some reason, I'm really nervous around you."

"I'm sorry if my blindness is making you uncomfortable," Himawari said in a low voice. Ever since she'd gradually began losing her sight, and then finally lost it at the age of seven, she had been aware of how uncomfortable it made people. She had been avoided by many in the past because of it. "I promise that if you stick with me, you will forget that I'm blind soon enough." She giggled. "I've been told that I have great deceptive powers when I get comfortable in a space." Aimi joined her with a small laugh.

"I'm curious to see how you will do your schoolwork, to be honest." She admitted. "It must be tough."

"It is, but I've found it increasingly easier with the years." Himawari wandered over to her new friend with surprising precision for the girl and reached out with her hand. Aimi took it.

"Shall we go explore the rest of the good spots I've found at the school? I've been here for a few hours, getting the stuff for the drama club ready." With a nod from the blind girl, Aimi led them towards the door and in the direction of the stairs once more.

"You enjoy acting?" And Aimi became increasingly more comfortable in Himawari's presence as their exploration continued.

* * *

Himawari had about a month to get used to her new home. It was surely much more luxurious than what she had been accustomed to. Her granduncle had rented out a flat near the company headquarters, which the girl had decided to use as her residence. It was by far the most grandiose space she had been in regarding living quarters. With over five hundred square feet, including a myriad of rooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms, it was more than sufficient. Of course, the property caretaker she had met with on her first day in Japan, a fairly nice woman called Nana who oddly reminded her of her granduncle's deceased wife, had suggested that she live at their country estate, using a town car to get to and from the Academy. Yet, Himawari had wanted at least a bit of independence. She had promised to come to the country home often, though.

Hence, she was now settled in at the large apartment with a single maid coming to clean and fix anything and everything around the place from morning until afternoon. Himawari had asked Nana if they could turn one of the guestrooms at the apartment into a small dancing space, and the woman had immediately explained how the trust fund the girl now had worked. It would be more than possible. The workers to start on it would be coming within the next few days.

In all honesty, Himawari was looking forward to a bit more noise at the flat. She was used to living with her parents and her younger sister, which meant that there was always someone doing something in the house. Himawari missed this noise. After Michiko, her maid, left every afternoon, she would find herself playing any kind of music or letting the TV run in the background, just to fill the silence of the space. Time, apparently, was a fiend when one lived alone.

Yet, Himawari hadn't had that much time to feel trapped by. Amai, the CFO of Hara, had come to visit her with multiple legal documents within the first month of her transfer to Japan. He had also taken her to the company headquarters. There were numerous decisions to be made, despite her being a newbie in the business world. Luckily, Amai had proved exactly why he had been chosen by Junichiro to steer the prosperous ship until Himawari came of age. He knew every single thing about the business and he explained it to the teen in simple terms, so that she could make up her own mind about the best course of action they were to take.

So far, however, Himawari had found that the Hara was mostly self-sufficient. Every chef owned their own kitchen, managed their staff and altered the menu according to their artistic tendencies. She has spared some time to go around Japan and meet the different culinary masters, promising to work closely with them in the decision-making process and giving them all her phone number, so that they could reach her at any moment. Amai had been her guide through those moments, as well. They had found that, despite the large age gap, they were quite compatible regarding their personalities.

Amai Toki was in his thirties, and he had been a chef in his prime. Yet, after an accident which had left him with frequent back pains, he had retired from the tedious job of managing a kitchen. Instead, he had been employed by Junichiro as a trusted advisor and a master regarding culinary knowledge. With him, Himawari had shared numerous games of poker and chess. They had discussed everything from popular sports to music, finding many similarities in their preferences. Much to her delight, he hadn't shied away from her because of her disability not had he tried to coddle her. Instead, Amai had allowed her to make her own way in the business as his new boss.

"Ready for school, miss?" Michiko's voice came from the doorway, making Himawari jump a bit. She turned around, grabbing her bag off her desk chair in the process.

"Yes," the girl smiled. "How do I look?"

"If I may be blunt, as good as you can in that atrocious uniform." Michiko was honest, which Himawari loved about the slightly older girl. The two had become fast friends during their month together.

"Well, as long as everything is in its proper place, I'm satisfied." Himawari's hand found her cane and she headed towards the door of her room.

"Here are your shoes, miss." Michiko waited for her to sit down before handing her the shoes, one by one. Himawari put them on, struggling with the clasps for a second. Michiko didn't offer her a hand, though. Himawari had told her that, while it may take a bit of time, she could handle most of her own daily routine without trouble. "I've prepared you some mint tea for school. Do let me know if you will be needing anything else ready before your classes in the future."

"Michiko, you are amazing." Himawari took the thermos and placed it in her bag next to her books. Michiko's shoulder was there when she extended her arm and the maid led her to the elevator, going down with her. They left the building, the security guard greeting them as they passed.

"Here is the car, miss." Michiko's steady hand guided her to the open door, and soon Himawari was settled inside the luxurious town car. "Have a good day, miss."

"Take care, Michiko." Himawari smiled as the door closed. The car began moving. It was a fairly short ride to Ouran Academy. There were multiple turns and stoplights, but they still made it there within thirty minutes. The driver opened the door for her, telling her where they were on the property. Himawari thanked him and then let her cane find the way to the main entrance. By the time she reached the tall doors, her legs were fully warmed up for a dance session.

"Himawari!" Aimi's voice made her stop and wait. The girl in question took her hand as soon as she was in range to do so. "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Pretty good, yours?" Himawari replied, tuning out the buzz of the students entering the school and mulling around in the foyer.

"Oh, we went to Fiji in the end! A week of beaches and virgin cocktails is exactly what I needed to relax." Aimi giggled. "By the way, those twins we met, they were the Hitachiin twins!"

"Hitachiin? That sounds vaguely familiar…"

"Of course it does! Their mother is a famous brand designer and their grandmother is an Ikebana master." Aimi giggled. "I heard that they were a bit antisocial in middle school, though. Maybe we could hang out with them? They are perfect marriage candidates!"

"Marriage?" Himawari frowned to herself as the two girls joined a moving crowd on the stairs. "Why would you need a good marriage candidate?"

"Well, I'm a girl, for starters." Aimi shrugged, the motion transferring through their clasped hands. "My elder brother is going to inherit my father's business. So, all I have at the moment is a good dowry and my last name. I need to find a suitable husband and make sure that I'm set for life." She didn't sound eager to do so, but Himawari could understand the notion.

"Well, you have a few years to find the perfect candidate."

"Indeed." Aimi tapped her shoulder in excitement as they neared their classroom. They had passed two doors already. "I heard that there is a host club here, some kind of entertainment for the girls. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Hmmm…" Himawari mused about it for a second. "That really isn't my scene… I'd rather go to the dance studio after class and practice."

"Oh, can I watch?"

"Did I hear that you dance?" Another voice joined in their conversation from behind the two casually. Aimi stopped and turned around.

"Kaoru!" She greeted, letting go of Himawari's hand to hug the newcomer. "I had no idea that you go here?"

"My parents moved abroad for business, so I'm stuck with the best academy they could find in Japan until they return." The newcomer was taller than them, Himawari could tell, and had a nice, almost tenor voice. "Miyagawa Kaoru."

"Hara Himawari." The blind girl extended her hand towards the general direction of the voice. It got accepted and the two shook. Kaoru's palm was soft and delicate, but it had pronounced marks from a pencil and a brush. "Do you paint?" Himawari couldn't resist asking.

"We have a psychic here," Kaoru laughed. "Yes, I've been painting since I was little. How could you tell? Do I have paint on me?" Aimi laughed.

"Handling a brush leaves specific marks on a hand." Himawari smiled.

"Aimi, dear, we will be keeping this one. Imagine all the possibilities of her talents!"

"Endless!" Aimi agreed, taking Himawari's hand again and pulling her along. "So, Kaoru, do you want to check out the host club after school?"

"I'm in," Kaoru replied from the other side of Himawari. "I heard a ton of good things about it from the upperclassmen. Himawari, do you want to come as well?"

"Not unless it is mandatory." The two girls laughed at her statement.

"I dare you to go with us!" Aimi grinned as Himawari headed for her own desk in the classroom. "I really want to hear what you think of the hosts, miss psychic."

"I wish I could decline, but I really can't resist a dare." Aimi's laugh told Himawari that she would regret sharing that bit of information with the girl.

* * *

**Hope you liked reading!**

**Glossary of less familiar words:**

**Seonsaengnim – Korean for teacher**  
Legal alias – A name one chooses for oneself in kanji in order to more easily function in Japan as a foreigner  
Marley rolls – The most popular type of flooring for a dance studio, easy to clean, prevents slipping and helps avoid injuries. It's a good flooring for all types of dance.

* * *

**Omake:**

"What do you think?" Hikaru didn't need to look at Kaoru when he asked his twin the question. They were walking side by side through the numerous hallways of the enormous school building.

"It's nice." Kaoru shrugged half-heartedly. Hikaru glanced at his twin with a smirk.

"Not like it matters."

"Not like it matters." His twin agreed. They walked down the hallways, glancing passively into different classrooms which they passed.

"Do you want to take his offer?" Hikaru was the first to speak once more. It was a familiar dynamic for the two. Hikaru was always the one who would voice their mutual thoughts, making Kaoru come out of his shell. While the two were very similar in their temperament and tendencies, it was always Hikaru who was the conversation starter.

"I don't know," Kaoru replied as the two kept walking. Silence stretched between them as they walked, each lost in their thoughts about the peculiar offer to join the host club which had been extended to them.

"-smack a few feet with my cane." The twins caught the end of the sentence coming from in front of them. They shared a glance before looking at the two girls who approached them. One was a pretty brown-haired girl. She had a nice blue dress on, which would definitely pass their mother's standard for acceptable casual wear. The other one was a tad shorter with long black hair in a ponytail. She, though, would be judged severely due to her black tights and loose long shirt. She even had cheap converse on her feet.

"Good morning!" The brown-haired one greeted as they split up to pass around the girls. Kaoru nodded at her, while Hikaru inspected the black-haired girl's cane instead. The latter girl gave them a small polite bow as they passed, in complete silence. The twins shared another glance between each other, walking away from the odd pair. They heard the brown-haired girl gush to her friend in a low whisper.

"Perhaps, we should join?" Kaoru asked as they came to the staircase.

"We can always leave." Hikaru agreed.

* * *

**Now, I'm actually done!**

**Do let me know if I've made any mistakes, spelling or timeline-wise. I'm rewatching the show as I'm writing this :)**


	2. Ouran High School Host Club

**Thank you very much all those who have read and enjoyed, I welcome all feedback!**

**Without further ado,**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ouran High School Host Club**

In the end, she had caved. Himawari had learned in the few weeks of knowing Aimi that once the girl made up her mind, there was no use trying to dissuade her. And, unfortunately, the rich lady had become rather adamant about them going to the infamous Host Club together after class that day. Even Kaoru had been eager to join them. They had dragged Himawari to the third floor, where the music room was being used for the afterschool activities of the said club. The girls had attempted to soothe her with the fact that even the Hitachiin twins, from their class, were a part of the whole ordeal. Yet, that hadn't brought Himawari much comfort. She had managed to hear the two boys talking a few times, their voices rather similar, only because their desks were close to hers. Yet, she didn't know either well. In the end, she was entering an unfamiliar battlefield of warring women fawning over boys.

The doors opened and Himawari's senses were overwhelmed by a flurry of roses. It was like they had been showered in petals or something similar. Instantly, she was regretting accepting the silly dare.

"Welcome, princesses!" A voice called out and Himawari could tell that the speaker had come closer. "My, you are the vision of beauty, dear lady!" Aimi sighed to her left and Himawari could only deduce that she was being wooed. "And your companions! I couldn't pick one if faced with death! Your beauty is dazzling!" Kaoru sighed to her right in absolute bliss. Then, Himawari felt a hand on her chin, pulling her face up. She attempted to make eye contact with the person talking, but she knew that she was probably off her mark. "You shine like the gentle spring sun on one's skin! Would you allow this humble knight to be your escort for the afternoon through our wonderous club?"

"Oh, Suou-sempai, I'm afraid that I've already picked a host." Kaoru remarked in a somehow timid voice, which didn't suit her well. She was always outspoken and adamant about her ideas in Himawari's presence.

"Of course, you may choose any of our knights to converse with, or perhaps walk the through the gardens with?" Suou answered, now from Aimi's side. Himawari found herself just standing there, holding the girl's hand.

"You're alright with Tamaki-sempai as our host, Hima-chan?" Aimi asked once the upperclassman moved on to greet more guests.

"Whichever you choose is good with me, Ai." She smiled, accepting the fact that she would be trapped in this odd world for the next few hours, at least.

"Then, Kaoru is going to be with Haruhi-kun, he's new, but I want Tamaki for today." Aimi supplied.

"I'll go with you and we can all meet up later?"

"Sounds perfect!" Kaoru tapped their shoulders and then bounded off cheerfully. Himawari was led to a comfortable cushioned couch where the voice from before came over and started talking again. Suou Tamaki, she guessed by the lovestruck sighs of the girls around her. He offered them tea and paid attention to each girl individually during their session, giving each of them numerous compliments. Himawari felt completely out of her comfort zone. On one hand, Tamaki was fairly amusing, coming up with so many clichéd lines to give his guests as they sighed and tried to hold his attention for longer than they should. On the other hand, the whole thing was proof of his ability to hold the room in his grasp and direct the conversation flow with ease. He asked them each about their free time hobbies and their goals in life, pulling out information as easily as stealing food from an unsuspecting toddler. Perhaps, this Tamaki was actually a force to be reckoned with.

Yet, the following hour proved that statement wrong. Himawari was certain after just some time spent with the host that he was simply playing a role of a prince honestly, enjoying the attention he was getting. She found it quite endearing, though also a bit tiresome. It was a feeling akin to being exposed to strong sunlight for too long. And, at some point, she couldn't stand the heat any longer.

"Aimi, I'm going to wander around a bit, alright?" She whispered to her friend when Tamaki's attention passed to the next customer.

"Oh, are you okay on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself and don't worry about me." Himawari offered a small smile and took out her cane, standing up. She offered a polite bow to her host and then wandered back to the door which they had come in through. During her time with Tamaki, she had guessed that there were seven hosts in total. Though, there were five tables in specific sections of the room, each hosting their own guests. So, Himawari wandered around from the door, visiting all of them.

Her fist stop was the table where Mori-sempai, from the numerous sighs of happiness, and Honey-sempai, another clever deduction, were eating cake and enjoying their time in simple conversation about the treats in question. While Honey was the more vocal of the two, she had heard Mori's deep baritone a few times, as well. Their table seemed quite amusing, if she dared say so. They had been quick to welcome her and to offer her a piece of cake which she tremendously enjoyed. She even shared her own preferences when it came to sweets.

The next stop Himawari made was Haruhi's table. While the host seemed a tad nervous, he also sounded the most grounded from the previous ones. He mostly focused on the girls, their preferences in numerous areas and answered the myriad of questions he was being asked politely. Himawari found out that Haruhi was in her year, in fact, in her class, and that he was a scholarship student. She left the table musing about the oddly feminine voice the boy had.

The Hitachiin brotherly love show was the next one that she attended. That one put her strangely on edge somehow. The twins were clearly professionals when it came to acting out their numerous forbidden love scenes. Yet, all of it left her thinking about twins and twin dynamics. It was rather curious, hearing them talk to one another and the girls, often finishing each other's sentences. They hadn't paid her too much attention, which she was grateful for.

The last table Himawari stopped at was the one led by Kyoya-sempai. And, that was where the girl stayed until the end of club activities. While his 'show' wasn't as eccentric as the other ones she had attended, it was the most comfortable to her. The host mostly talked about the teas they served and the various expensive cups which the customers could choose from. Himawari finally heard the crowd slowly clear out, Kyoya thanking each of them for coming.

"Hara Himawari-san, I hope you enjoyed the activities of the Host Club." He finally turned to her when she stood. The girl awkwardly bowed.

"It was interesting to say the least." She smiled at the boy. "Thank you for having me."

"I'm glad that you stayed at my session until the end," Kyoya stopped her from leaving with those words. "I was hoping to talk to you when I heard that you would be joining the Academy this year."

"I see?" Himawari felt his hand on her arm, telling her to sit back down. She did.

"How are you liking it at Ouran?" Kyoya's voice was a nice tone. It wasn't too deep or too high. She could tell that the smile which he had put on for his clients was gone at that time, which she was grateful for. She was talking to Ootori Kyoya, and not Kyoya the host.

"So far, everyone has been very friendly and accommodating. I'm happy with my granduncle's choice of school." The papers which her relative had left behind had given her multiple options of schools, but Himawari had simply picked the top of the list, not really knowing which academy was good.

"Ouran is a prestigious school." Kyoya agreed. Then, there was scribbling on paper. "I was hoping to talk to you regarding using your restaurant as the main catering choice for our club?"

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

* * *

It took Himawari three days to get into an easy routine at her new school. She knew exactly where to walk in order to avoid the crowds and how to find her seat without tripping over anyone or smacking them with her cane. Of course, hitting a few feet was always a given with her. She had made a few more acquaintances in such a way. The Academy had contacted her via email, as well, telling her to expect her student guide to meet her soon. While it would be useful, at that point she was already able to make her way through the school without too many issues.

Himawari's cane hit a pair of feet, making her turn to the side. But, the pair of feet didn't move out of the way, as they usually did, but their owner, instead, greeted her familiarly.

"Morning, Hara-san." It took her a second to place the voice.

"Haruhi-kun, just Himawari, please." She smiled at the polite host. Himawari had thought that she'd gone mostly unnoticed at the host club the day before. Yet, by the greeting, she had been remembered. Perhaps Kyoya had told the members of their possible future cooperation.

"Of course," Haruhi sounded like he had a smile on his face. "Do you need help getting to the classroom? I'm going the same way." Himawari thought about declining, but decided that it would be impolite to do so.

"That would be perfect," she extended her hand and the host placed it in the crook of his elbow, leading the girl. "How do you find the Academy so far?" Himawari decided to settle for polite, neutral conversation.

"It's nice, I have to say." Haruhi hummed. "But, the Host Club was a bit of an unplanned feature."

"You didn't want to be a host?" Himawari found herself interested in the innocent, polite question which she had initially meant to ask only to keep the situation from turning awkward.

"I broke a vase."

"A vase?"

"A very expensive vase."

"I see…" There was a moment of silence before Himawari couldn't help herself and began giggling. Haruhi laughed from next to her.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" The boy asked through fits of laughter.

"With Tamaki-sempai as the club president, I'm not certain there is another way to be initiated." At that, Haruhi completely lost it. He couldn't stop giggling all the way to their classroom. "You enjoy it, at least?"

"They're quite lively, for sure," Haruhi admitted. "But I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Well, I hope they don't keep you to the debt if you're not enjoying your time there." Himawari gently unattached her hand from the boy's elbow and found the first row of desks with her cane. "Thank you for the help." With a polite bow, the two parted ways.

"Oh. My. God." Aimi's voice appeared in front of Himawari, telling her that the girl had sat in the seat in front of her desk, despite it not being hers. "Why did you just walk in with Haruhi? On his arm nonetheless!"

"Morning Aimi." Himawari grinned as she greeted.

"Yes, yes, morning," the girl brushed her off, shaking her head. "Focus, Hima-chan! Haruhi?"

"Well…" Himawari was in an especially playful mood that morning, it seemed. "If you hadn't noticed, I have this disability which often requires a guiding ha-"

"Oh, God! You pulled the blind card! I can't believe it!" Aimi sounded exasperated, but also mildly amused. Himawari couldn't resist joining the girl in soft giggles.

"Have you guys noticed that the twins look especially mischievous today?" Himawari could tell that Kaoru had pulled up a chair next to her desk, casually joining in their conversation.

"Oh?" Aimi's voice became distant as she turned her head away to look at the duo in question. They were only two desks over. "True, they seem to be harassing Haruhi… Poor thing!" Aimi sighed. "I wouldn't mind being in a twin sandwich like that!"

"Where do I sign up?" Kaoru giggled.

"Take my ticket to the show, too, please." Himawari deadpanned. The two girls turned to her instantly.

"Jealous of the attention Haruhi is giving them?" Aimi smirked.

"More like I wouldn't want to be the focus of those two. They seem like trouble."

"That's their selling point!" Kaoru giggled. "The Devil type!" Her and Aimi started giggling, while Himawari just shrugged. The door of the classroom closed and the two girls hurriedly vanished to their seats, promising to talk later about the mysteries of the Hitachiin twins and their twincest. Himawari shuddered at the thought. For once, she was glad that she couldn't see. She didn't want their brotherly act anywhere near her.

"Good morning students!" And attention was called to the front as the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

Could it have gone any worse? Probably. Himawari sighed as the two most troublesome people according to her gut feeling stood near her desk, making plans. In their science class the teacher had brightly decided to assign them a project to do in groups. As luck would have it, she was stuck with the Hitachiin twins and, much more pleasantly, Kaoru.

"Shall we meet up after club activities at our place?" One of the twins asked.

"Good for me," Kaoru confirmed.

"Then,"

"It's a plan." The twins talked by finishing their sentences, making Himawari's head spin. It was bothersome, to say the least. She hadn't met a pair of twins before, not even when she could see. Their voices were too similar. They spoke rapidly, continuing each other's sentences, generally confusing her senses. And, to top it off, they were extremely tactile. In their fifteen minutes at the desk, they had already hung their arms familiarly around her and Kaoru multiple times.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Himawari excused herself. The girl had already made a promise to her company CFO. "I have a previous engagement."

"Well, not like you could be useful." One of the twins commented. "It's a project on bioluminescence, which kind of escapes your available senses." She could tell that he was waving a hand in front of her eyes. She could feel the waves of air flowing against the surface of the diseased pupils.

"Hikaru!" The other twin interjected, but Himawari had had enough. She got up, unfolding her cane in a single practiced motion.

"It's been a pleasure." She commented dryly, grabbing her bag and heading out. She would be skipping classes, it seemed.

"What, it was a joke?" Himawari caught the rude twin saying.

"A little over the top, Hikaru-san." Kaoru commented. Himawari didn't hear his response as she was already out of range. Her gut feeling about the twins had been right.

* * *

Himawari was still fuming when she got to the company headquarters. She didn't know why exactly the comment Hikaru had made got her so mad, but it had. She was beyond angry. She was livid. Himawari had gotten used to nasty comments from her peers about her disability. She had gone to public middle school. There, there had been plenty of sharks in the water. But, she had learned how to get tough. First you get tough, then, you get even, was her motto. She had gotten even many times before.

There was one thing that you learned when you had a disability. You became _that_ blind girl. _That_ disabled charity case. Your personality, likes and dislikes were usually looked over and all people saw was the defect. Himawari knew that well. She had cried about it and gotten over it. Yet, in the high society she had at least expected the members to try and hide their thoughts. Apparently, that wasn't the case with Hitachiin Hikaru. She couldn't decide if it made her like or dislike him. But, it certainly made her interested in him. An annoyed kind of interest, though.

Taking a deep breath, the short girl left her town car and headed into the building with the help of the driver. He led her to the turning doors and she offered him a polite bow.

"I can take it from here." He politely excused himself and left. Himawari had been to the Hara company headquarters a dozen or so times before. She had walked the area with Amai and knew exactly how to find her way around on her own. So, after taking a deep calming breath to soothe her anger, the girl pushed into the circulating doors and left as soon as she felt the rush of the AC on her face. It took her exactly fifty steps to get to the counter where sounds of typing on multiple keyboards could be heard, coupled with secretaries answering phones.

"How may I help you?" The woman at the reception desk asked.

"I'm here to see Amai-san." Himawari offered a small bow, her cane resting at the bottom of the reception desk, focusing her.

"Do you have an appointment, Miss-?" The woman was clearly unfamiliar with her. Himawari guessed that she hadn't been there the first few times the girl had visited the company.

"Hara Himawari," there was a small gasp in front of her and something dropped to the right side. She deduced that her identity was now known by two more people at the company. "I have an appointment for six in the afternoon." When nothing was said, she tilted her head to the side. "Am I early?"

"P-president Hara!" the woman jumped to her feet, the sound of the chair loud in the foyer of the building. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!" She was bowing, Himawari could tell.

"No offense taken." Himawari waved her hands in front of her, smiling at the obviously distraught employee. "I'm not very well-known at the company and I prefer it that way. Please, sit." The woman obliged instantly.

"I will call Amai CFO immediately!" There was tapping on the phone. "My apologies yet again, Hara-sama!" Himawari offered her one more smile, standing there awkwardly as the woman informed Amai of her arrival. "He says that he is waiting. Do you need me to-"

"There is no need, I promise." Himawari's smile didn't leave her face. "I've studied the blueprints of the building so that I could find my way. And, please, just Himawari will do." After the woman awkwardly told her that she would comply, the girl walked away, letting her cane guide the way along the bottom of the reception desk and towards the elevators. There was the sound of chairs being pulled out which made her stop and turn briefly. "Umm, is there anything…"

"I believe the receptionists are greeting you, Himawari-sama." A familiar voice spoke from her right side. "They are all bowing to you."

"Oh! Thank you for working so hard for the company." Himawari bowed in return and then accepted the hand from the person standing on her right.

"I wasn't aware that you would be coming in today?" The woman remarked as she led her boss to the elevator. There was a ding sound as she pressed the button to call it.

"I have some small business to do with Amai." Himawari smiled politely. "How are you doing Kaneshiro-san?" Kaneshiro Sayuki was one of the people Himawari had met on her first visit to the company. A mother of two and a very diligent woman, she had risen through the ranks quickly according to Amai's information. Sayuki was on the short list to become the next HR manager. She was also very pretty, from what he had told her objectively. With long dark brown hair in light waves and blue eyes, she was one of the most sought out people for a match at the company, despite her recent divorce. From Himawari's own impression, the woman was polite and accommodating, leading her to be one of the girl's favorite people at the company. They had even exchanged cellphone numbers and often conversed with each other through texts.

The elevator ride was fairly long, taking them to the thirty-fourth floor. The two women shared polite conversation about Himawari's school and Sayuki's children before arriving. As the doors opened, the short girl walked out, her cane telling her where to be careful of height difference.

"I'm going down to the production floor, have a good meeting, Himawari-sama." Sayuki greeted.

"Take care, Kaneshiro-san." And the doors closed, leaving Himawari to guide herself to Amai's corner office with relative ease. She had to go around a few people and desks, but mostly she had no trouble. A soft knock on the familiar door had it instantly opening.

"Himawari, I've reviewed Ootori's offer." Amai always cut to the chase, which Himawari liked immensely about him. He never wasted time.

"What do you think of it, Toki?" He led her to a cushioned chair where she made herself comfortable. The girl dropped her school bag to the side, hearing the soft thump of it hitting the floor. Meanwhile, Amai walked to the other end of the desk and sat down.

"It looks good, I have to say," he admitted. "We've never had any business with Ootori's, but I've heard that their heirs are extremely capable." There was a short moment of silence between the two as Amai opened his desk drawer and started rummaging through it. "Do you think it would be a good venture?" Good venture? Himawari mused for a second.

"I've asked around a bit at school about Kyoya-sempai," she began. "Outside of the usual gushing of the Host Club attendees, he excels in business classes that he's taking at college level. Also, he single-handedly runs the most profitable club at school."

"Host Club?" Amai's voice had a teasing edge.

"Strictly PG13 from what I saw when I went." Amai snickered at her word choice, which she couldn't help but smile to. "It's still an impressive feat for someone so young."

"I'll state the obvious, reminding you of your own achievements in business in just a few short months." Amai finally stopped rummaging through his desk and slid something across it to her. It turned out to be a small USB drive. "In the end, I will leave the final decision up to you. I've drafted a short finance plan and resource management, if we are to cooperate with Ootori." Himawari bowed her head, placing the USB drive safely into her book bag. "Don't forget, Himawari, you aren't the heir here. You are Hara restaurants now."

"I won't disappoint you Toki, or Junichiro-oji-san."

* * *

Himawari opened the door to her apartment, locking it behind her and then tossing the keys into the bowl on the shoe storage next to the entrance. She stood for a second, listening to the silence. The walls of the apartment building weren't built cheaply. No, they were almost fully soundproof. Even with her own, quite sensitive, ears, she could barely catch the sound of someone pulling furniture around in the flat above or below hers. On one hand, it was a good place for living. Then again, the silence was suffocating.

"Welcome home, Seo-yeon." The sound rang out almost like a yell through the space. She continued into the flat, toeing her shoes off in the process. Turning on the lights was an unnecessary waste. In fact, she didn't do it so often that she usually forgot to turn them on even when someone was coming over. Light, darkness, it made no difference to her. It was always dark behind her eyes.

With a small sigh that seemed to echo off the walls to her ears, Himawari placed her book bag onto the kitchen counter and slowly began stripping. She threw her uniform on the back of one of the chairs and left a trail of clothing behind her as she headed towards the bathroom adjoining her room.

The shower she took was quick, convenient, and then, wrapped in a towel and smelling of sandalwood, Himawari walked back out into the silence. Small wet footprints marked her path from the bathroom and into the kitchen, where she found some food samples that had been sent from their Tokyo restaurant. Remembering the note from the chef, the girl didn't heat it, but settled at the tall barstools of the countertop to eat.

The only sound that could be heard in the darkness of her flat was that of her ceramic spoon gently touching the plate.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**The poll regarding pairings is still up, though I, myself, am leaning towards HikaruxOCxKaoru. However, I will abide by the wishes of the readers :D After chapter 5 is published, the poll will be closed.**

* * *

**Omake:**

Hikaru couldn't believe it. Kaoru had actually defended _her_, the outsider. He had actually scolded _him_, his own _twin_, about going overboard. That wasn't normal. Hikaru shook his head and frowned even deeper, brushing his teeth furiously. He glared at his own reflection in the mirror, as if he was scowling at Kaoru.

It was just a joke. Why couldn't anyone take a joke anymore? He spit the toothpaste into the sink, watching as the water washed it out. But, hadn't he been right? She wouldn't be any good at a project about _bioluminescence._ One needed eyes to see it. He supposed that the teachers were attempting to be inclusive when they had assigned the project to her. Yet, she would've done better with one of the other ones, like the measuring current of building a battery. Even the flower color changing one, he supposed, she could do. If she just measured the time the flowers needed to change color while the rest of the group recorded the findin- Why was he thinking about how the blind girl could do an assignment?

"Dammit." Hikaru rinsed, tossed his toothbrush into the cup and headed out of the bathroom. The bed was empty. Kaoru had gone to his own room for once. With a sigh, Hikaru's anger calmed. He realized that he would need to be the one to placate his twin for once. He walked out of his room, heading to the identical door across the hallway. "Are you asleep?" He didn't bother lowering his voice.

"No." The body under the bed covers moved, his twin's face appearing in the dark. "Why aren't you?"

"It's lonely." Kaoru mutely pulled the covers back and Hikaru crawled into bed next to him. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other, like always. Born together, always together.

"You'll have to apologize."

"Not you too." Hikaru groaned.

"Too?"

"Kyoya said I have to apologize also."

"Oh?"

"Apparently she's gonna cater for the club." Kaoru's snicker rang through the darkness.

"Then you better apologize." His twin sounded sleepy. "Kyoya will kill you if we need to find another person to cater."

"Maybe." But they both knew that he would apologize, in his own way.

* * *

**Finally done! Let me know if you like the omakes or not, they're just an addition I like to give from time to time :) I'd love to hear from you guys in the reviews :D**


	3. Twin dynamics

**I'm sorry for the slow update, but I'm a bit obsessed with my Haikyuu story, so I'm writing that a tad more nowadays**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Twin dynamics**

"Urgh." Himawari couldn't help the sound when she opened her front door, only to be greeted by eerily similar voices, talking at the same time. She had expected to find Kyoya at the welcome mat. She definitely hadn't counted on the twins being there.

"How cold," the one on the right said.

"Himawari-chan." Continued the other.

"We are just here,"

"To help out,"

"With the food choices." The finished together making her roll her eyes successfully. Himawari left the door open, retreating into her apartment. Spending her Sunday with the semi-rude and mostly annoying, twins certainly hadn't been her plan. She had wanted to politely talk to Kyoya about the multiple plans Amai had presented her with in his voice recordings on the USB drive.

"Feel free to come in," she tossed over her shoulder, finding her way around her living space without the need of her cane. Footsteps followed behind her. "I just need to get dressed and we can go to the Tokyo restaurant. I've already arranged everything with the chef there."

"Take your time!" The completely in-tune voices made her rush her daily routine. Himawari was typically slow in the morning, taking her time to find the appropriate clothing and make certain that her outfit was color-coded and that she looked perfect. But, since the troublesome twins were in her living room, definitely being nosy, the girl rushed. She quickly picked out one of the outfit sets which Michiko had matched for her in her wardrobe and sprayed a bit of her favorite perfume on. She brushed her hair and left it to hang loose down her back, before re-entering the living room. Sure enough, the twins were whispering to each other in the corner where Michiko had placed a few of her family photos.

"Ready to go whenever you are." The whispering immediately stopped at her words. The twins were silent for a moment before one nudged the other in the ribs, by the sound of it.

"Look, Himawari," he began, and by the tone of his voice she immediately deduced that it was the rude one. "I wanted to apologize for my comment the other day. It was distasteful." She wondered if she should decline his apology, just to spite him. But, she wasn't that kind of a person.

"It's not a problem, forget about it." Himawari shrugged. "Shall we?" And the twins followed her out, Kaoru whispering to his brother than he should try more to get her to _not_ be mad at him.

The ride to the Tokyo restaurant was mostly spent in casual, polite chatter about the party which the Host Club would be hosting. The twins had chosen to sit one on each side of her, yet, the one on her left had mostly held up their end of the conversation. Himawari deduced that that was Kaoru. He overall seemed much kinder than his brother, in her opinion. Hikaru made a few comments here and there, generally tossing jokes out. Yet, she could tell that he was simply trying hard to talk to her, as he didn't quite like her.

The Tokyo restaurant was the oldest one of the Hara chain. It had been opened by Junichiro only, back when he was just starting out his business. Amai Toki had been chef of choice and the duo had gotten famous overnight. It was almost impossible, walking towards the old building, to think that it had been the one to spark the Hara family fortune. Himawari could remember, from the time when she had been just a little girl wearing thick glasses, how she had visited the place. Amai had told her that the building had changed quite a bit with renovations. Yet, what she could recall wasn't the restaurant itself. No, the girl remembered giggling on the counter as someone handed her delicious treats to sample straight from the stove. She could recall burning her tongue on delicious lamb meat, rolled in spices. She could taste the sweet steamed buns that the unknown person behind the counter had broken in half and shared with her. She could even recall the chef's knife in her hands, as an experienced man guided her into de-boning a fish for the sushi she would later taste.

"Are we going to go in?" One of the twins asked from her side and Himawari snapped out of her memories. The delicious smells coming from the restaurant had taken her back in time.

"Of course," she nodded and unfolded her cane. "I have only been here once, could I impose on one of your shoulders please?" Tentatively, she extended her free hand, feeling her face flush at the fact she had to ask for help. There was a short silence in which she could practically feel the twins communicating between each other.

"A shoulder?" the twin on the left asked with a small smirk.

"If that's all the lady wants, Kaoru," Hikaru was on her right, she deduced.

"We'd be happy to accommodate." Her extended hand was enveloped in a warm, bigger one, slender fingers intertwining with hers rather intimately. Almost at the exact same time, Kaoru took her cane away, the sound following telling her that he had folded it. He then proceeded to position her so that she was holding onto the crook of his elbow.

"Chef Masao should be expecting us." Himawari tried to keep her voice steady and the blush off her face as the twins snickered, obviously enjoying her discomfort. The two put her on edge in a way she couldn't describe. It wasn't the kind of anger she had felt when Hikaru had made his distasteful comment. No, it was the feeling of a more intimate thing than pas the deux. It was like she was dancing in a close dance with two overly familiar partners. Like a twisted, warped menage a trois. Luckily, they only snickered, without making any comments as to her state.

"Here we are." Kaoru said, opening the door. There was a soft jingle of a chime at the top, tastefully telling the staff that they had a customer. As soon as the scent of petrol and the soft spring breeze vanished, telling Himawari that they were inside, there was a yell from deeper in the restaurant.

"I'm in the back, Himawari-chan!" The twins paused their steps for a second, making the girl giggle.

"I told you that the chef is waiting for us." They continued deeper into the restaurant and Himawari wished that the twins would let go of her before they reached Masao. But, that was just a wish. "Good morning, Masao-san."

"Himawari-chan!" The chef sounded a tad out of breath, clanking and scraping of cooking utensils accompanying him, as always. "And you two must be Yuzuha's twins." Everything clicked in a second. That was why Kyoya hadn't showed, but had sent the twins instead. They had a connection with the chef.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hikaru said.

"Our mother told us much about you, chef." Kaoru continued from the other side. Masao let out his typical, booming laugh. From that, Himawari could guess that he was a rather large man. He also had a few heads over her, making him tower over the small girl.

"I hope none of you have had any breakfast?" Masao chuckled. "We have quite a few courses to get through."

"Not at all," Hikaru grinned.

"We're starving." Kaoru completed the words, making Himawari struggle to keep up with the conversation, once again. She silently gave up on it, though, instead focusing on the delicious smell of the food waiting for them.

"When I talked with Kyoya-sempai we decided that it would be a buffet dinner." Himawari supplied as the twins led her to the side a bit, Kaoru finally guiding her hand to the counter. Yet, her cane was still in his possession. It made her nervous.

"Then, let us start with fish." Masao said from behind the counter and a dish was slid over to the trio. Himawari could practically feel the level of mischief rise in the room as the two hummed. She could bet that they were exchanging glances, doing their twin telepathy thing which she had been told about by the girls in her class.

"Kaoru, say aaah." Hikaru moved from her side, letting go of her hand in order to feed his twin. But, Himawari was ready. She switched her position, getting in the way of the travelling chopsticks and managing to catch the piece of fish into her mouth with skill that surprised even her. She chewed, admiring the taste absent-mindedly.

"Oooh?" Kaoru replied from behind her. She _knew_ that he was smirking.

"I believe that Himawari-chan is jealous of me feeding you." Hikaru sighed theatrically.

"Indeed, you should always feed a lady first, Hikaru." Kaoru nodded, which she felt against her loose hair. He was too close. Hikaru, too. They were sandwiching her.

"Look, boys, I understand brotherly love and everything." Himawari's hands came up, pushing against two firm chests in a coordinated motion. "However, I would kindly ask you to keep it to your private time and _behave_ while you're at the restaurant." There was a short silence. They were doing their twin glance telepathy thing again, she could tell.

"Of course, Himawari-chan," Hikaru was smirking, she didn't like that.

"Only if we can feed you!" Kaoru finished, making her groan. Yet, despite all her protests, they continued to insist giving her everything on the tasting menu from their own, single, pair of chopsticks. Menage a trois had been the perfect word for it.

* * *

She had always been told that staying in her comfort zone was good. Yet, Himawari had discovered, with her recent semi-uncomfortable encounter with the twins, that it wasn't necessarily bad to leave her bubble every once in a while. Though the two had been positively horrible, annoying her to their fullest during their unfortunate morning together, the experience altogether hadn't been horrible. Himawari had even found all three of them laughing multiple times as they invented the most ridiculous ways to describe the taste of the foods they had been given, much to Masao's amusement.

So, after the mischievous duo had dropped her off at home, Himawari decided to take another step forward. After her ballet teacher's comments, she had dreaded returning to a studio of any sort. But, coming to the Hara restaurant had brought back memories of her watching a couple dance there. It had been the most mesmerizing thing ever. Though she had never followed in their path, choosing ballet over tango, she had always kept that memory somewhere, buried deep, as a source of inspiration. Hence, perhaps it was time to experiment once more.

Her phone told her that there were three studios close to her apartment. She easily found the time and date she was looking for. There was a freestyle dancing workshop in one of them that evening. Himawari left her phone plugged into the speakers, playing her favorite ballet list of songs as she took a quick shower and got ready slipping into her training gear.

Himawari had learnt after losing her sight that she needed a new way of navigation. Using her eyes to see where to go, which street she was on and where the people were was gone for her. Instead, she had turned to the wonders of modern technology. GPS was a great way to locate her path in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Her cane had become like a short field of vision, making certain that she didn't bump into anyone. But, in the end, all of her senses had sharpened. The smallest of sounds became telltale signals when to move, when to stand still, when to avoid someone. In short, Himawari had absolutely no problems navigating herself around the neighborhood on her own. Except, when it came to finding the door of the building she needed.

"Oh, my bad." The girl immediately apologized when she heard someone curse after tripping on her cane. "I'm sorry." She offered a polite bow.

"No, no, my fault entirely." It was a boy, apparently, by his voice in his teens. "Do you need any help?" He offered making Himawari smile. If there was anything good that had come out of her unfortunate state of eyesight, it was constant offers to help. While sometimes they felt like a hand on her throat, suffocating her and her words, they were more often quite welcome.

"If it's not too much trouble," Himawari fished out her cellphone, clicking the autoroute voice off and extending it to the boy. "I'm looking for this dance studio. It should be somewhere around here…" His hands were larger than hers, but they were cool to the touch. Yet, not uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll be damned!" The boy cursed, laughing. "This is incredible, I was going there myself." The boy led her into a building, the air changing as they entered. He had a pleasant tone of voice, a little deeper than any other teenager she'd heard before. He introduced himself as Takagi Masashi and was all too eager to tell Himawari all about the studio where he practiced dance.

"This is it," Masashi told her when he opened the door, the music instantly muting everything around Himawari. "It's not much, but we're all family around here. If you want to, you can just observe for the first day, but I'm not really sure how that would work?" He was obviously uncomfortable with her lack of sight.

"It's alright, I have my routine that I want to go through," the girl replied with an easy smile. "I might join your practice if that's alright, too? But, I would either have to be led through the moves or touch the body while it's going through the choreography."

"Oh, I see." Masashi nodded. "We can do that."

* * *

Himawari got to school on Monday early. She'd received an email telling her how her student guide would meet her at the lobby. The sea of people had become easier to navigate on her own and the girl waited by the main desk at the entrance for a while. She was greeted by a few people from her class, and even visited by a quite flamboyant Tamaki, who seemed to be in peak condition that morning.

"You must be Hara Himawari," it was a girl's voice which interrupted Himawari from taking in the noise and people around her. "I'm Asai Chiyo from 2-A, I've been assigned as your student guide. Can you tell me a bit more about what you need me to help with?" The girl seemed friendly enough.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've mostly got it all down," Himawari bowed politely. "However, some help getting to the classroom and if there are any social events during them would be perfect."

"I believe we can arrange that," Chiyo was smiling, she could tell from the tone of her voice. "Does giving you my elbow work or should you put your hand on my shoulder?" She'd clearly done some research on blindness, which made Himawari smile.

"Whichever you're more comfortable with." In the end, Himawari held onto the older girl's elbow as they went up the stairs and to the familiar classroom. Chiyo led her in and then lingered at her desk.

"Are you going to the Host Club ball, Hara-san?" the older girl asked.

"Please, just Himawari," the blind girl sat down, taking out her books for the first class. "I'm going to be catering it, so I figured I'd go. Will you be attending, as well?"

"Yes! I wouldn't miss one of their events for the world," Chiyo giggled. "They always outdo themselves." The girls fell into an easy chatter, talking about the boys from the Host Club, before moving onto school related topics. Finally, Chiyo excused herself, going to her own floor. Aimi popped up next to Himawari as soon as the older girl was gone.

"Was that Asai from class two?" the bubbly girl asked and Himawari nodded. "You won't believe what happened with her last year!" And she launched into gossip without any prompting, explaining an incident with Chiyo dating a commoner against her father's wishes.

* * *

Classes passed rather quickly and lunch rolled around before Himawari could even notice the passage of time. She opted for going to the cafeteria and getting something there, as she hadn't had the time to pack a bento that morning. When she got her order in, the girl found an empty table and sat down. Quickly, though, the peace was broken.

"Hello there," the twins had joined her.

"A little kitten seems lost," they were doing their usual routine of sitting on each of her sides, knowing that it confused her, and talking by finishing each other's sentences.

"Hello," Himawari greeted half-heartedly. She could tell that it amused them, though.

"So, about that project that we should be doing together," the twin on the right spoke. Himawari was pretty certain that that one was Kaoru.

"We were thinking of meeting up after the ball and doing some work on it," and the one on her left was Hikaru, judging by the pitch of his voice.

"Stop hounding her," Haruhi was now sitting opposite of the trio, scolding the two troublemakers. They whined at her, but didn't let up on messing with the girl in between them. Himawari was simply glad for the distraction. She didn't like being the center of attention, unless she was on stage. And, she especially didn't like being the center of attention when it came to the twins. They were too much trouble. Somehow, the topic drifted back to the Host Club ball after Aimi had joined them, as well.

"I'm a little anxious about it," Haruhi admitted, pushing the food in her bento around with her chopsticks.

"How come?" Hikaru asked, making Himawari take note of his pronunciation and pitch, doing her best to differentiate between him and his twin.

"I can't dance."

"Oh, I'm sure Himawari can help you with that!" Aimi was quick to suggest. Suddenly, all the attention was on Himawari, which the girl didn't enjoy much.

"I could," she nodded, returning to her food. In her nervousness, she missed her mouth with the fork, taking some time to get the spatial orientation right.

"Oh, she's having trouble!" Hikaru said, a hand going to take away Himawari's fork. It was on the other side, though, leading her to believe that Kaoru had done it.

"Let's help out kitten in trouble!" the other twin supplied, helping her with the bite of food on the fork. Hikaru, on the other hand, wiped the bit of gravy which got stuck at the corner of her mouth.

"Little kittens need a lot of attention," he mused in a patronizing manner. Finally, Himawari had had enough of them. She closed her mouth when Kaoru prompted her to take the next bite and turned to him, blank eyes focusing somewhere in the direction of his face. The boy placed the fork down, sensing that they'd gone too far.

"Maybe you should go back to feeding your brother, Kaoru-san, he looks like he needs all the help he can get," her tone had bite to it, which made both boys stop, look at each other and then shrug. "I'll help you with the dancing today after classes, if you have the time, Haruhi-kun?"

"Er, uh, sure, sounds good." Haruhi smiled, though she still sounded rather miffed. The teasing the twins did obviously didn't sit quite right with her either.

"I'll wait for you and then we can find an empty room somewhere." Himawari made plans.

"You can just use the Host Club music room when we're done with club activities," Kaoru supplied, making Himawari award him a smile. He made a noise which told her that he was definitely surprised by that.

"Thank you." She could tell that the twins were doing their usual no conversation communication with their eyes.

* * *

Himawari took a deep breath and then left the town car that had driven her to the school. She entered the lobby, glad that Michiko had been free to work some overtime and help her with the dress. Himawari dropped off her light black coat at the lobby, the workers there taking it and giving her a number to keep. She placed it into her purse, a little anxious as she extended her cane and followed the path Haruhi had told her to, finding the ballroom where they were holding the event.

Himawari had had both the time to help the Host Club girl with her dancing and discuss the menu further with Kyoya the previous day during and after club activities. It had all fallen into place well. Perhaps, the whole thing was even worth the attention the twins paid her. The very _unwanted_ attention. Yet, the two devils seemed to be quite enamored with the idea of a blind person, asking her multiple questions and acting out their twin scenarios for the Host Club around her. Once they had realized that she could decide which was which fancy cup by touch alone and discern between teas with only her nose, they had made it into a punishment game. Himawari had to admit that she'd had quite a bit of fun wiping those smirks off their faces.

The usher at the main door announced her and instantly, there was silence in the ballroom, only the band playing. Himawari knew that Michiko had assured her that she looked great, but she was starting to doubt it. Perhaps, it was a cruel joke. Just as she had made up her mind to turn around and leave, simply wanting those eyes to focus on something other than her, two sets of arms caught her from both sides.

"The belle of the ball," the twin on her right said.

"Truly, you clean up nice for a blind girl." Hikaru was on her left, she was certain. Himawari took a breath, then put her head up high and walked forward, the twins helping her down the stairs. "You stand out like a sore thumb," Hikaru remarked with a chuckle.

"Truly, quite a sigh to see all of these people rendered mute in awe." Kaoru agreed.

"We couldn't have picked a better dress for you if we'd tried." They chorused, making Himawari finally smile. They weren't being mean, for once, which made her walls drop down in hopeful anticipation.

"Thanks," she grinned and again, she could tell that they were doing their twin communication thing with only eyes involved.

The dress Michiko had picked out for her was one fit for a queen. It was red, tight at the waist and strapless, though showing off that she had cleavage, and then billowed out from waist down. It was sprinkled with delicate shiny silver designs, shimmering as she moved. It looked good on her dancer body, as Michiko had assured her numerous times. Himawari had chosen to leave her hair loose, only curling it slightly so that it looked as natural as possible. She hadn't bothered with much makeup, either. It made it too hard for her, as she would have to be careful throughout the night.

Surprisingly, the twins didn't leave her immediately after helping her down the stairs. Instead, they hung around, handing her some champagne and the treats which had been catered by her own restaurant.

"The appetizers are a hit, because they are going around on trays," Hikaru told her.

"Good call on that one," Kaoru agreed.

"I'm just glad that it worked." Himawari smiled. The two shared bits and pieces about how the other guests looked, who was dancing with whom and if there were any blunders, how funny they were. At some point, each of them asked her to dance, a little surprised when she perfectly accommodated any number they led her into. Both twins were good dancers, which made her grin to herself. They were good, but not as good as she was.

"Thank you both," Himawari told them as they excused themselves, finally, leaving her close to the end of the evening. Sensing their confusion, she elaborated. "I was anxious about spending this time alone. It's not that fun when you can't see what's going on around you."

"Our pleasure," they chorused, bowing and each of them kissing one of her hands. It was a comical picture, she was sure, but Himawari was just glad that they had been around. She waved goodbye to the odd duo, thinking that they might not be as bad as she'd pegged them to be.

* * *

**It seems that both twins have been voted as the pairing for now, so I'm going to run with that for a while. As promised, after chapter 5 the poll will be closed. Remember to vote if you want a different pairing! Cheers :D**

* * *

**Omake:**

Hikaru and Kaoru walked towards the classroom where Tamaki had told them to meet up to set up their operation. They held hands, silence stretching between them. It was a pensive kind of quiet.

"I like her." Kaoru said.

"She's fun." Hikaru agreed.

"Shall we make her our toy?" his twin smiled.

"It would be awfully fun," Hikaru agreed. "Let's make it a game."

"First one to get close to her wins?" Kaoru suggested.

"First one to get her to fall for him wins." Hikaru chuckled and the twins shared a look.

"Let's have some fun." Kaoru agreed.

* * *

**That's all folks!**


End file.
